The invention relates to a laptop computer, more particularly to a laptop computer which has a detachable display unit that can be used as a slice for an overhead projector.
A perspective view of a conventional laptop computer is shown in FIG. 1. The laptop computer comprises a main computer body 11, a keyboard unit 12, a handle 13 and a display unit 14. A hinge means 15 rotatably connects the display unit 14 to the main computer body 11. Most laptop computers employ a display unit 14 with a transparent LCD monitor display 141. A mirror (not shown) is disposed on one side of the monitor display 141 so that characters formed on the monitor display 141 may be clearly viewed by the user.
With the advent of office automation, it has been the goal of most manufacturers to link the computer with another indispensable piece of office equipment--the overhead projector. The present invention achieves such a link.